


Melon Boy

by edgykawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cute Ishimaru, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Taka is too pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykawa/pseuds/edgykawa
Summary: Just a nice thought I had while contemplating life in the shower at two in the morning. I hecking love IshiMondo so this is my actual dream ehck





	1. Bad Flirtings

**Author's Note:**

> I LO V E I S H I M ON DO

     “At least we didn’t end up at one of those crazy strict private high schools with dorms and shit. I like going home at night. Takin' the girls out for a ride.” He winked as he spoke, obviously joking and the ginger guy next to him whom was covered in piercings laughing. As the gang leader himself looked up and around to analyze the new surroundings, he had been placed into his interestingly colored violet eyes caught the glimpse of a seemingly shelled in kid with fears greater than the world. His name just so happened to be Ishimaru Kiyotaka, a.k.a. the Ultimate goody-two shoes of the school. Somehow, Ishimaru seemed to be holding it together but on the inside it was like a massacre of feelings, fears, and thoughts suddenly emerging from nothing. The anxiety was typically hidden by his loud and assertive words when someone was out of line, he was the Ultimate Moral Compass after all. His tightly worn white school uniform only expressed louder how tightly wound he was when it came to rules and enforcing the rules. However, quite the opposite was to be said about the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan as he would strut around in a loose white tee shirt which was mostly always cloaked in an ankle length black coat with all sorts of embroidery on it. To accompany the "look" he came complete with baggy pants and shiny silver shoes that looked like dress shoes but probably weren't. Yet somehow, these two felt almost attracted to each other with invisible magnets.

     Steadily, the rather intimidating male thought through his processes and played through the different approach scenarios he could use all in his head. Eventually he came up with a solid and sturdy idea. He placed his hand onto the shoulder of the high school baseball pro, Leon, whom also happened to be his right hand man and gave a convincing laugh. "Bro," he paused and gave a quick glance in the direction of the ravenette across the hall before speaking up once more. "I'll meet you by the bike in a few, gimme a sec to go hit on that hottie over there. Or at least lemme give'm a spook."

     "Awe man! You know we gotta go! Weren't you always taught that 'A Mans Promise' bullshit? We gotta go..." Leon spoke just as carelessly, no fear in the world that he would be overheard by a teacher or other faculty member. Two boys who got along rather well for that reason and would stay good pals throughout their lives, not just because of some mans promise or word but because they had a kind of unbreakable, bonded friendship. However Mondo just casually waved off the others words and made sure his stroll towards the boy was as inconspicuous as possible.

     Ishimaru stood a solid 5'9" which was average for a guy like him. He wasn't burly or buffed out but he could carry a few crates at a time if needed. He wasn't especially thin either but there was not a whole lot of meat to go to his bones but that was fine, no one ever complained. When a taller male with a frightening aura however, he suddenly began to care about his height and how much he could defend himself especially because Mondo Oowada was known well as the leader of the Crazy Diamonds. That alone was quite the intimidating title to have. It didn't help Taka in the slightest that the guy walking towards him was not only 6'2" but he was also hot as all get out, that being the absolute worst part about it.

     In his calm and collected saunter over to the boy in the white uniform, Mondo spent quite an ordeal of time figuring out his words only to be met with the boy and the only words leaving his mouth be a bad pick up line. How moronic could you make yourself sound, Mondo?

     "Hey cutie. You got a name or should I just call you for dinner at seven?" Mondo had probably the most calm terrified expression ever experienced by mankind. He was thankful for his sun-kissed skin at this moment for he knew the fact of the matter was that he was heating up from ear to ear with embarrassment for the words he had spoke just moments ago. Soon enough the unnoticeable terror turned into concern and panic since it had probably been a full minute of Mondo standing in front of Ishimaru with nothing but silence and the occasional sound of breathing from one side while the other held his breath for dear life. That was only until Ishimaru opened his mouth luckily.

     "My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka but if you would like," He paused and thought about the words for only a spit second, only enough time to blink before speaking up again. "You may call me by my nickname, Taka, and sadly I must decline your dinner request. Thoughtful however, thank you." Admittedly, Mondo was at a loss for words for a few reasons. For starters, he was not getting the scolding he was expecting and secondly he was internally laughing at how dense this kid seemed to be.

      _Maybe he's just bad at joking? I hope so because that would make it waaaay less embarrassing on both of out parts..._  

Mondo didn't really protest but that was mainly because the boy in front of him seemed to be dense and completely oblivious. He gave a rather defeated sigh and covered his eyes with his fingers only to then inch the bridge of his nose and laugh as if nothing happened. "Alright kid. You wanna play hard to get? I suppose two can play at that game, y'know, if I needa." He was going to give this one last shot before deciding once and for all if the endearing Moral Compass was either dense, straight, or not looking for a relationship at the time. Patiently, the taller male awaited his response to see what his verdict would check out to be.

     Within the minute, Ishimaru seemed to  _finally_ understand the position he was in which caused a fairly deep shade of crimson to dust over his pale cheeks. Upon noticing the admirable sight, Mondo raised a questioning brow, thinking now he possibly had some sort of chance with this kid. "Y-yes of course..! You  _were_ hitting on me! I-in that case," He paused to take a breath and then contemplate quickly his options. After all, Mondo was quite the hottie in his opinion. "As I do strive for greatness, desiring to be the best of my possibilities, I cannot spare the time, however, if you desire you may come along with me to do my errands for today..?"

     Mondo could admit, it certainly wasn't the most flattering offer but he was beyond curious as to why he felt such a deep need to be next to him. It isn't like they had ever met before and they surely weren't the kind of kids to have a mutual friend. The feeling had been pulling at him, making his chest pulse and his mind rush so he felt like he had such a strong obligation to figure it out and crack the code. "Eh? Errands ya say? I was thinkin' more like dinner or skippin' school for lunch but lemme guess the second one won't happen? Yeah yeah, fine. I'll run your errands with ya..." The panic had seemed to subside by now so he was pretty content with that. "Gimme just a sec, kid. Meet me out by my bike. I see you walk home so I'll give ya a ride." With his final statement, Mondo made a quick walk for the door and headed outside to meet up with Leon and he was able to catch him just before he opened his car door.

     "You won't guess who scored a date." Mondo spoke almost cockily, his hands up and now having two thumbs pointing directly into his own chest. "This guy." He could truly be quite the dork sometimes, a perfect match for Ishimaru by any ones standards.

     "Hell fuckin' yeah man! Go get that!" Leon laughed and buckled into the car before rolling down the window to still be able to speak. "You gonna tap that? He's pretty cute if you ask me." The ginger gave a suggestive wink before throwing the other a peace sign using his fingers, rolling down the rest of the windows as well. "See ya later."

     Due to bikes not really being allowed to take up one full spot unless they are being shared with other bikes, Leon and Mondo did share a spot but most days Leon would take the car because his girlfriend wouldn't freak out as bad. Before he could turn around and spot out Ishimaru, the kid was already walking up behind him with a backpack the size of a boulder. He made a casual yet assertive walk over and looked up barely to meet eyes with the other. Then, he opened his mouth to speak.

     "I will have you know I am normally opposed to getting in the car with  _any_  driver under the age of 21, but I told you to come along with me so I am not in the place to decline..." He seemed almost hesitant to event look at the bike and that was when Mondo caught on. Ishimaru hadn't ever been on a motorcycle. That made him chuckle. Due to being pretty damn high in the bike chain, the owner to be exact, he had quite a bit of money to spend so shoving the enormous backpack into the large saddlebags was fine.

     "Here," Mondo held out a black matte helmet and placed it over the others head, pushing it down to the safe spot and tightening up the straps and then lastly giving him a knock on the head to show it was safe. Effortlessly, the taller male swung his leg over the seat and put the key into the side of the bike, allowing it a little bit of time to warm up. "What you're gonna do is give me your left hand and put your right hand on my shoulder and then just swing your leg over. Be careful not to hit the pipes with your ankles. They're hotter than the sun." Mondo then proceeded to hold out his own left hand so that the other could take a hold of it, his other hand on the other side of his body, ready to catch. He was able to hold the bike steady with just his legs, after most of the practice he had on the thing it wasn't a challenge for him anymore.

     It was obviously hesitant and untrusting but with one shaky motion Taka was able to get on and almost instantly he had his arms wrapped deathly tight around the others torso. "G-go... I will point you out the way home so we can leave my bag there..." With that Mondo kicked up the kickstand and slowly walked them out of the parking spot and then pulled forward towards Ishimaru's apartment. 


	2. Mangoes or Melons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping fun with the best boys around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAD-CANON: Mondos mother was suffering from many medical issues and because he always wanted to know what was going on with his mom he took a lot of medical classes and is very educated in the subject.
> 
> Ishimaru is very turned on by this.

     "The left! You know the big red and yellow apartments? I live in there..." Ishimaru spoke quite muffled since his face was deeply burrowed into the back of his date for the afternoons back. He wasn't exactly afraid more of that he knew the potential dangers if something were to happen. Not that he was anticipating the worst but he acknowledged that other drivers may not pay as much attention as they should and that a motorcycle isn't nearly as big as a car. 

     It was probably at that exact moment when he began to over think that he was grateful for not only long sleeves but also the full face helmet the other had put on him. He knew that if he couldn't reach his face then he couldn't mindlessly pull every last eyelash out of its place. Nothing angered him more than his lack of ability to overcome his Trichotillomania because it seemed to him so trivial and easy to sound out and treat like it was nothing but in reality, it was pretty much everything. No one was really able to tell since he could be held to the well known myths about his thick and full eyebrows but the same was not to be said about his eyelashes. When anxiety or heavy set in panic came over him in waves he would often thank himself for the fact he wore long sleeves but that didn't always stop him from pulling. He would pull at his eyelashes until he had a small pile or his hair and pick out small strands piece by piece until the feeling faded. 

     The feeling of vulnerability felt like it was growing and pitting up in his stomach as they rode on the bike towards his apartment complex after all he hadn't ever before ridden in something that wasn't a closed in and safe car so only naturally his arms were tight as ever around the more experienced males waist for his own comfort. Ishimaru could only feel like he was being a burden on Mondo because firstly, he was making him give him a ride home, secondly, he felt like he was dragging Mondo around, and lastly he felt like his attempts to make his dinner refusal a compromise were royally failing.

     On the other hand, Mondo knew very well that the unsafe suspicion that was taking Ishimaru would be growing the faster he went and the sharper the turns he made but after riding on his bike for years he knew his way around it. In hopes to soothe the other he reached his right hand back and placed it onto the boys thigh with a small snicker.

     "Whaddaya? Scared? Don't trust me ridin' my girl?" Mondo teased.

     "I-Its not like that..." Ishimarus voice somewhat trailed off before he wrapped his arms a little tighter around the others torso for comfort as he really was starting to get nearly eaten alive by the fear of falling or being T-Boned on the bike. He really did hope this nasty apprehensive feeling would dissipate soon.

     "Awe. You're such a bonekill, Taka." Mondo, once more, gave a little bit of a devious chuckle before making a somewhat sharp turn into the complex that Ishimaru had stated he lived in. The sudden jolt made Ishimaru more frightened than before, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and gripping on the others soft white shirt between his fingers.

     "Building Four..! Just let me off and then I will take my bag upstairs and then I will be right down!" Ishimaru explained rather speedily as he was hyper anxious to have a moment off the motorcycle back. After scouting out building four, Mondo pulled off and laid down the kick stand, grounding himself in a sturdy position as he prepared for the others messy dismount. As fast as expected, Ishimaru hopped off and was a little shaken so as he took a breather he also took off his helmet as well as grabbing his bag before bolting up the stairs until he got to the third floor. Once there he stood in front of the balcony and made a hand gesture before going inside the first apartment by the stair case.

     It really was just a quick run inside and within seconds he was already back outside, locking his apartment door. He walked kinda slow down the stairs, a trudge almost before he was actually all the way to ground level. Ishimaru honestly looked a little paler than usual and Mondo didn't really like the feel of that.

     Only a quick second after noticing the lack of ease with the boy to his right, Mondo hopped off the bike and pulled out the key, walking it into a parking spot. This was unusual for someone when they rode on the back of the bike with him. He hoped it wasn't his fault for making him sick but even if it wasn't, he was going to make sure he felt better before they left again. "Listen. Lets uh... get you inside and take a breather. No offense here bro, you look like a fuckin' train wreck into an orphanage." Gently he wrapped his arm over the others shoulders, giving him a delicate squish and then leading him up the stairs to the apartment he had seen the boy come out of.

     "Y-you don't have to do this for me... I am just-"  _A long pause._  And down he fell, his legs giving in and knees buckling. Luckily, Mondo was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Very carefully he leaned against the wall, grabbing the house key out of Ishimarus pocket before switching it with the bike key and then swiftly he picked Taka up bridal style to carry him up the stairs. At the door he unlocked it, walked in, and kicked it shut before then walking over to the couch and lying the other down with his head propped up on the pillow. He crouched down to feel his forehead with the back of his hand and then gave almost a relieved sigh.

     Mondo took in for a moment how dry and barren the place seemed to be, it didn't look like anyone lived there. Maybe a bachelor who spends a lot of time out of the house. All that was there was a couch, a coffee table, a kitchen to the left, only big enough for one person at a time, a hallway, and three doors down. To the right was a pair of louver doors that hid a washer and drier and that's all that was to be seen. The white walls were only offset by a set of picture frames which both held academic certificates made out to, "Ishimaru Kiyotaka."

     A quick stroll to the kitchen and after a few minutes of searching he was able to find a glass and the water pitcher, walking back over and crouching down to the couches level. He was surprisingly calm about this, after all, the loud, peremptory kid in school and he did just pass out from high stress levels, or so Mondo assumed that was the case. Not long after Mondo had crouched down Ishimaru began to wake up from his Cataplexy-like episode.

     "Nice job. Passin' out on me an' all. You are pretty lucky that my mom was narcoleptic otherwise I probably wouldn't know what to do. Ya had quite the cataplexy scene on me. Just add overwhelming emotion an' a little bit of fatigue and there ya go." Mondo teased playfully, sitting down fully on the floor in front of the couch and picking up the glass of water. He took a small sip from it and then held it out for Ishimaru, assuming it would probably make him feel a little bit better.

      Ishimaru was pretty taken aback by what he heard the other say, not just because it sounded so high level and intelligent but also because he didn't believe that he had passed out. Never before in his life had he ever passed out and it was a little scary for him to hear that it had happened. His head felt like it was throbbing and it was a little hard to hear out of one ear but he knew it would come back soon. Out of common sense he grabbed the cup and took a few small sips before speaking again. "Well I'm sorry. I haven't ever passed out so this is uncommon for me to hear..."

     "Hey hey! No need to sweat it kid. We can just say that you literally fell for me."  _Back at it again with those bad pick up lines,_ Mondo thought, hoping soon enough he would be able to stop them. Bad flirting wasn't really his thing so he was desperately wondering what had gotten into him. "Just feel better because your fridge is bare."

     Somehow, such cheesy words were able to make even a still slightly panicked Ishimaru smile. Mondo liked that smile probably more than he should but that didn't stop him. If it was possible to be in love with just someones smile, it was proven right then that it could happen and it could happen fast.

     Ishimaru stood up and shook out his head, giving the taller male a smile and then nodding. "We should get going. I still have to study tonight. As do you so I cannot hold you longer than necessary." He was already back to his normal, authoritarian self.

     Mondo scoffed at the others comment before speaking up, laughing before opening his mouth. "M-me? Study? Oh god, Taka, do you even know me? If I'm studyin', assume that the world is ending within the next twenty-four hours. I don't do studyin'." He paused for a second and then a deceiving grin snuck across his lips. "Unless you mean, 'after school lessons.' In which case I wouldn't mind doin' some 'studying' with you."

     The point of his stupid flirting now was to lighten the mood up after the others collapse scene. Ishimaru didn't quite get his sexual jokes so he brushed it off and then held out a hand for Mondo to stand up. He gave a small smile as the other did in fact take his hand and stand up, giving the other a pat on the head.

     "Are you gonna be okay this time? Or do you plan on passin' out on me in the store?" Mondo only taunted the other again. "Just a joke. You won't and even if you do, I'd catch you. Now get outside." He gave a wink to the other and reached into Taka's back pocket unannounced for his bike key and admittedly a small secret ass grab that was completely uncalled for. Ishimaru ended up with pink blush from ear to ear and it had taken most of his undivided attention.

     "Hey! Don't do that without telling me first! It's rude." Ishimaru exclaimed rather intensely before heading outside the front door and gesturing for the other to follow him. Mondo was taken by surprise when he was yelled at for not letting him know versus doing it in the first place but he went along with it. Instead of fighting back he just walked out and used the house key to lock the door before dangling it over the others back pocket.

     "Okay. I plan on touching your ass now." The brunette gave another grin before slipping his hand down into the white pocket of the others uniform. Of course his hand fit rather nicely cupping the other and he gave a nod of approval. "Very good." He spoke again with a smirk, pulling his hand away and wrapping it around the others waist. "Lets get going then..."

     Ishimaru would be lying if he said he wasn't at a loss for words at the others provocative actions but in all honesty he wasn't entirely sure if it was a bad thing. He started down the stairs, not minding at all that the others arm rested around his hips since he found it a little cute. "To the grocery store we go."

     Down the stairs and to the bike Mondo put the helmet back on Taka and gave it another small knock before walking over and straddling the motorcycle, kicking back the kickstand and holding it steady for the other to get on. He held out his left hand once again and grinned. "I assume you remember how to get on."

     There was much less hesitation as the other as he grabbed Mondos hand and swung his leg over, hands already on his waist for comfort. "Go. Store, please."

     Another faint smile was rested on the brunettes lips as he did a small engine rev and then rolled out of the parking spot before heading back out to the main road. This time Mondo made extra sure not to make sharp turns and obey  _every_ traffic law in order to keep Taka as comfortable as possible.

     It wasn't long before they pulled into the parking lot and Mondo slowed down to glide his way into a parking spot. Once parked he held his hand back out in assisting his ascend and then propped the kickstand to get off himself. He waited for the helmet the boy was wearing to come off and once it was he placed it over the back rest on the sissy bar.

     Ishimaru took a hold of the others arm, locking Mondo in place as his hand wrapped around his forearm and he held a basket in the other hand. "Fruits first, to the right behind the deli." He pointed out and then began walking in that direction with the taller male following behind.

     His stroll stopped and he let go of the other to take a quick scan then walking to the stands. "Oranges, red apples, green grapes, a lemon, and a pair of mangoes." As he spoke he reached for the things he said and then stopped abruptly when he came to a pyramid of watermelons. "What do you prefer? Melon or mango?"

     Mondo snapped back into concentration after having zoned out staring at the ravenette so cheerfully picking out fruits. "Hmm? Oh uh, I guess I like melons better. Melon flavor is more my style, I guess." He gave a shrug and walked over. "But what does it matter what I like? This is for your place."

     Ishimaru closed his eyes and nodded, opening them with a certain kind of glint in his wide, crimson eyes. "Can you grab a watermelon?" He stood up a little bit straighter and then put his hand on one to check if it was good to eat or if it would be soon. 

     "You know. You're kind of like a melon, Mondo. You're all thick and stubborn on the outside but you can be nice and sweet at the core." Ishimaru was speaking without thinking and that kind of sentence drove Mondo to the brink of insanity, it was as cute as could be.

     Upon turning around and pointing out to the other which one he wanted, Ishimaru could clearly see the others face in a wild pinkish haze. At first he wondered if he had sampled something spicy but he didn't remember him eating anything. He then pondered on the idea of getting sick but he had looked fine earlier. It wasn't until he noticed what he had said that he was able to put the clues together and with quite the smile on his face.

     "What did I say? Sweet!" The ravenette exclaimed once more and then he turned to continue his store browsing, checking next the veggies and the prepackaged fruits. Ishimaru had no clue he was capable of making someone as tough and big as Mondo turn the same color as a tomato but he was honestly trying not to laugh at the compromising state he had left the other in. Mondo was at a solid loss for words at this point and he found it ridiculously embarrassing.

     Bowing his head to hide his face, Mondo slowly walked over to his partner for the evening and placed his arms around his waist and his chin on the top of his head. "You're gonna pay for that... Just so we're clear." For the next few isles the brunette kept his mouth shut and hoped that his furious blushing would disappear soon but it didn't seem like it was going that way.

     They walked along, their little basket now full of fruits and veggies, some milk and yogurt, a loaf of bread, and some chicken tenders. By now the taller male was still silent because every time he opened his mouth to speak his cheeks would just flare back up to a warm pink color and he couldn't have the boy he had already fallen for see that.

     Once he was finally able to muster the courage to speak he only said short and simple sentences. The more he thought about it, the more this felt like a date to him. "Can we check out yet?" He spoke quietly, his arms a little tighter on the dark haired boys waist before beginning to lead him towards the registers. Ishimaru luckily complied and let him lead them up to the front.

     Quite courteously Mondo unloaded the basket on to the conveyor belt and let the cashier ring up the things they had grabbed. Once they were all done Mondo handed two bags to Ishimaru as he finished paying and carried the watermelon and a bag himself. Every time he looked at it all he was able to process was the words that the other had said to him, flaring up in blush again.

     "Just put it all in the saddle bags. I left them unlocked." He spoke as they made their way outside and to the bike. Of course Ishimaru was first to the bike and he opened up the right saddlebag, placing the two bags into it. He made a small gesture telling the other to speed it up and walk faster so that he could put everything away.

     It was a sigh that left his lips but Mondo nodded and walked over, the two bags he held going into the bag as well and then closing it. He walked around and opened up the other one and placed the melon into it and then closed it as well. "Get your helmet on." His voice wasn't quite warm or cold but more preoccupied.

     With fast compliance he tossed the helmet on and strapped it on, this time putting his hand on the others shoulder and hopping over. Mondo would admit he was impressed how fast he was able to pick this up and smiled as he turned the bike on and kicked back the kickstand once again.

     He was still careful on the roads and headed back to the others place, pulling back into the same parking spot and instead of turning the bike off he leaned and placed his feet down on the ground. "Get your stuff. You need help carrying it inside?" Mondo asked and looked back at him as he dismounted the bike.

     "No I don't  _need_ help but I thought I would ask you to stay for dinner. You don't have to but I think it would be nice. Plus I'm not sure how you slice a melon." It didn't take too long for Mondo to turn off the bike and dismount himself and he grabbed the melon out of the side compartment.

     "Yeah yeah sure. Whatever." He gave a rather hidden smile and walked behind the ravenette with his eyes strictly glued to his ass, but he couldn't help it. It would be a while before he was able to admit it or even think about it but he had seemingly fallen for the strict kid that everyone loathed.

     At the door Ishimaru took out the key from his back pocket, thinking about how earlier he was being all sorts of touched by the others nice warm hands but he knew he shouldn't think about that right now. "Thank you for going out with me today." He spoke with a happy tone which in turn made the brunette happy as well and he followed him in as he held open the door.

      _How do I lightly put that I have fallen into a ridiculous love with some scary biker man I just met? He is totally the opposite of me. And a popular guy like him probably doesn't even like guys. This is suicide..."_

    Mondo nodded and set the melon down on the kitchen counter, walking back and locking the front door and then slipping his shoes off, looking over and walking over to the couch. He sat down on it and took a deep breath to properly clear his mind. However, without thinking a bad choice of words came out a little too easily.

     "You consider dating anyone? You're good boyfriend material. Doubt you uh, have a girlfriend though. Not the kind of guy who would jeopardize learning for a relationship, right? Mondo asked, looking around at the bland room once again.

     "You are correct on that. I think high school romance is sweet but a danger to grades." Ishimaru replied effortlessly and then came out of the kitchen with his white top jacket unbuttoned and resting undone over his shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

     Again without thinking, Mondo spoke his mind easily. 

     "No real reason. I just think you're the one."


	3. Curry and Rice Dinner

     "No real reason. I just think you're the one."

     It was at that exact, pinpointed moment in time that Ishimaru learned a few things. First, he learned the true meaning of silly romance novels when the protagonists heart, "skips a beat." Secondly, he learned that he was in fact capable of feeling romantic interest in someone. Third, he knew now that feeling of overwhelming emotions where he just wanted to walk over to the other male and kiss him. Of course he wouldn't, he would mess it up some how since he hadn't ever experienced a first kiss.

     Mondo, just milliseconds after, also learned some crucial things. To start, he learned that Ishimaru made him crazy. The other was some how proficient at making him speak without thinking and also at making his mind stop all function. Next, he learned that he had, in fact, fallen in love with the boy in under three hours. Sure, he felt compelled to him from the start and as a guy who normally scares people away, knowing he had fallen for this kid so hard was a little scary to him. Lastly, he learned that he had the ability to blush so hard that he would feel his own skin start to heat up like fire.

     "I-I must have misheard you, Mondo. C-Come again?" Ishimaru spoke somewhat shakily, wanting to make sure he did in fact hear exactly what the other said.

     "You're the one. The smart one... Y'know, all those certificates and whatnot." Mondo was in a desperate attempt to cover up such embarrassing words since it was all that could fill his head at the moment, being in the room with Ishimaru driving him rather crazy. He hoped this one time that Ishimaru would be just too blind and oblivious to notice exactly what he had said. Sadly, that was not the case.

     In a matter of seconds Taka stepped back from the other and paced around for a moment before he found his way back to the bedroom and closed the door. Without opening it back up he exclaimed that he needed to step away and excuse himself from the room. "That wasn't what he meant... He meant he liked me, right?" The boy began pacing the rug next to the bed, following it in circles as he spoke out loud to himself. "There is absolutely no way he believes in love at first sight or soul mates... He isn't that kind of guy. I doubt I have some sort of memory loss and hes been my lover this whole time." He continued to ramble to himself endlessly until the bedroom door cracked open just a hint.

     "Should I uh- step out?" Mondo asked in a sheepish confusion, his arm up and his hand on the back of his neck to aimlessly do something with his hands before he made a stupid mistake.

     Ishimaru turned around, his back to the other before he quickly wiped off his face and gave his cheeks a stern pat so that he was able to compose himself back to normal. "No! You're fine to stay! In fact why don't we head back out to the kitchen and prepare dinner! If you feel like staying for dinner, this is. I know what you said was just an incomplete thought!" Really in his mind he knew such was not the case and he could finally begin to read Mondo as he had been unable to do earlier.

      _I know what you meant for once._  

     With a pivot on his heel he turned towards the door way, walking his way out of the bedroom straight to the kitchen. What Mondo said wasn't changing but Ishimaru was sure that he could change the mood and make them forget he ever said it. "What would you like for dinner? We just went shopping so you know what I have." It was only then that he realized the brunette hadn't said a word since he opened the door to the bedroom. "Mondo?"

     He of course didn't hear his name being called because he was lost in thought at the sight of the others room. It was almost as he had expected it but not so at the same time. On one side it was organized and orderly, his stuff neatly placed and set but on the other side, possibly inside the closet? There it looked like a mess, pillows thrown into a pile on the ground with a blanket over top of them with a small trashcan next to it. The bag fit well to it so he could guess that there was some practice tying the bag so it fit. Corner space looked no less than safe and secure, maybe a spot for studying like a bean bag chair but instead it was just pillows.

     Ishimaru quickly rushed in, grabbing the others arm and pulling him back with some force, pushing him out of the room and shutting the door.   _He saw it..._ It was clear now that the corner had been kept a secret, probably why the corner was in the closet anyways.

     Almost if a switch had flipped inside of the boy, Ishimaru became shorter in temper and patience. "Don't look around in there without my permission. It's rude." He sighed, walking back into the kitchen before opening up the fridge and scanning quickly about what he could make.

     Mondo spoke up unprompted, his eyes drifting towards the other and gazing at him from head to toe. "You get lonely here, don't ya? It's all boring and uneventful here. I don't know how on earth you stand it..." He sauntered his way over to Taka, hands tucked into the pockets of his baggy black pants. He was hoping that in changing the subject he wouldn't do what he always does when it came to people he liked. Mondo was admittedly the kind of guy who got either way too shy or way too aggressive when it came to his crushes. "Y'know, I'm surprised you don't mind being around me. I tend to uh, scare people away."

     Ishimaru had been reaching for a pack of thawed out chicken before he pulled back at the shock of the others words and he bumped his head on the fridges second shelf. "What on Earth do you mean? You're rather fun to be around." He stood up straighter and side stepped his way over to the brunette until he was in arms reach. "People who don't want to be around you obviously don't know whats good for them. Now can you come and peel potatoes?"

     The small comment seemed to be a big boost to Mondo and with a smile he nodded. "Yeah I guess I can peel you some potatoes. Whats for dinner though?" He rolled up the sleeves on his jacket, finding himself just constantly pushing them up until Ishimaru turned around and rolled them up properly.

     "You're such a kid, aren't you? Did you have a good mother figure growing up?" Ishimaru asked mindlessly, catching himself a little too late from examining the others well sculpted torso. The loose shirt hid a good portion of his body but the low cut collar did not do as much. Mondo probably caught him staring but he didn't bother saying anything about it.

     He was a little shocked that because he couldn't properly roll up his sleeves he could tell he was pretty much a Mamas Boy. It was true, constantly nagged at by his mother how to behave because she had always wanted the best for him. She could've been the one who taught him the most growing up, putting Daiya in second place. Mondo would admit that he could already picture a future of being reprimanded into a good boy by Ishimaru and just the thought made him scoff and shake his head.

     "What? What is it, Mondo?" Ishimaru asked quizzically, his hands fiddling with and undoing the buttons on his clean pressed and delicate white uniform. Once he got all the buttons unhooked he slid it off his shoulders and folded it up neatly as if having the process memorized. Under that jacket a lot of his figure was more accentuated and Mondo was seriously not complaining.

     "You, that's all. You're like uh-" He paused and took a quick head to toe glance at the ravenette before shutting his eyes and nodding. "Like my mom. A lot actually. You think I'm a kid, your're scared as fuck of my girl, and you wanna baby me. Which is cool, I guess. You got small hands for a guy your size though." Mondo reached down and grabbed the others left hand, pressing it up to his own and examining the inch split between their finger tips.

     Ishimaru felt his cheeks heat once more, this time he couldn't pull back or hide the fact that he was beyond flustered. Even the tips of his ears began to burn this time.  _God he is cute, a little too cute for a guy who was so... much of a stickler. Ugh, it's irritating._

     Even at this point Mondo could feel the change in the atmosphere of the room. The air felt heavy and he could feel the heat between them sort of filling the blank spaces around their bodies in the kitchen. It felt like a sauna in the standing space all of the sudden.

     After what felt like years Mondo finally spoke up and cleared his throat, quickly pulling his hand back from Ishimaru to tuck it back into his pocket. "You never answered my question, Taka. Whattcha makin' for dinner?" He slouched over, making himself a few inches shorter to line up with the gaze of frantic crimson eyes.

     Once free of the hold, Ishimaru instantly pivoted on his heel and turned around, smacking his own two cheeks as hard as he could and then giving a little shutter in pain, underestimating his own strength. He faced the fridge and opened it, grabbing a piece of meat that was already cooked as well as some carrots. "Curry. It's curry, potatoes, carrots, meat, and I am making the rice."

     The brunette nodded and gave a sigh, standing up straighter before taking his hands out of his pockets and grabbing a knife off of the metal magnetic knife rack above the counter. "I'll start cuttin' up the carrots then? And I guess I'll finish up the potatoes too... I don't normally make real food for dinner. Daiyas plan was just take out or easy stuff. My mom was the cook, of course."

     "Then I guess we will learn to cook together because I have little to no clue what I am doing. I have only read cook books and that is all. Lets hope this does not go terribly wrong." Ishimaru gave a reassuring smile and a thumbs up in the others direction which in turn won a smirk out of him.

     "Sounds like it's worth a shot to me, Taka. But if I die you have to ride my baby girl to school everyday." Mondo teased, turning back to the counter and grabbing a cutting board so that he could start working on the carrots he was handed.

     "You'll have to teach me how to ride first. I can't do that by studying. Kinesthetic work is the best, you know." Ishimaru spoke fluently about big words well and it was honestly a little cute in Mondos eyes but he didn't want to say that out loud.

     Mondo looked at Ishimaru, figuring he was joking about learning to ride but he spoke up anyways. "You're the only person to be behind me on her, y'know. I don't really trust anyone else on the back of my girl. Feel special."

     Ishimaru gave a pleased chuckle and shook his head, a smile still on his lips. He hadn't really spent any genuine one on one time with anyone for a very, very long time and he had begun to forget how nice it was. "And why am I special?"

     "Because," The brunette began, setting his knife down and shuffling over to Ishimaru. "You are special. Ta me at least."


End file.
